It is proposed to continue the development of a multi-computer computer system for use in biomedical research. Although the primary use is for on-line, interactive physiological experiments, facilities for clinical, non-numeric data acquisition are also provided. Interactive CSMP allows complex biomedical models to be investigated. A computer hardware construction facility supports this multi-computer computer system.